Battle of Manners Street
|place = Manners Street, Wellington, New Zealand |coordinates = |trigger = |goals = |methods = Rioting, race riots, protests, looting, attacks |status = |result = |side1 = |side2 = |leadfigures1 = |leadfigures2 = |howmany1 = ~500 |howmany2 = ~500 |casualties1 = |casualties2 = |fatalities = |injuries = |arrests = |detentions = |casualties_label = |notes = }} The Battle of Manners Street refers to a riot involving American servicemen and New Zealand servicemen and civilians outside the Allied Services Club in Manners Street, Wellington, New Zealand in 1943. The club was a social centre, open to all military personnel. Background In 1942-44 there were anywhere between 15,000 and 45,000 American servicemen stationed in New Zealand, most camped around major urban centers of the country. Many of the American servicemen were coming from major American urban centers to New Zealand, which in 1943 was an isolated country with only 1.6 million inhabitants or about the population of Detroit, Michigan. Riot Some of the American servicemen from the American South in the Services Club objected to Māori soldiers also using the Club, and on 3 April 1943 began stopping Māori soldiers from entering. Many New Zealand soldiers were in the area, both Caucasian (Pākehā) and Māori, and combined in opposition. The stand off escalated when Americans took off their belts to attack those who wanted to let the Māori in. Fights broke out and at one point at least a thousand men were involved in the subsequent fracas, which was broken up by civil and military police. The major brawl lasted from 6 pm to 8 pm, with some brawls lasting for perhaps another two hours. Dozens of people were injured. At the time, hotel bars closed at 6 pm, the six o'clock swill, and inebriated patrons were then ejected into the streets. News of the riot was censored at the time, hence much of the mythology about the event, including the claim that two Americans were killed. It was twenty years before the finding of the Court of Inquiry was released. Postwar, the Club building was used as a Post Office, which operates to this day. Other riots Around the same time as the Battle of Manner Street a similiar riot between American and New Zealand service men was taking place in Auckland and one month later during the Mayfair Cabaret, in Cuba Street, Wellington, on 12 May 1945 another riot took place. Later in October a group of American servicemen and Maori civilians came to blows at Otaki in October 1943. See also *The Battle of Brisbane, a similar riot in Australia, 1942 *Zoot Suit Riots in 1943 in Los Angeles Bibliography ;Notes ;References * - Total pages: 191 * * * *''The Yanks are Coming: The American Invasion of New Zealand 1942-1944'' by Harry Bioletti (1989, Century Hutchinson, Auckland) ISBN 1-86941-034-3 *''United States Forces in New Zealand 1942-1945'' by Denys Bevan (1992, Macpherson Publishing, Alexandra) ISBN 0-908900-07-4 Category:1943 in New Zealand Category:Race relations in New Zealand Category:Military history of New Zealand during World War II Category:Race riots Category:1943 riots Category:History of the Wellington Region Category:Riots and civil disorder in New Zealand